


Forgettable

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: J/P smut with a touch of J/C. This is an Unforgettable episode addition.





	Forgettable

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s for char. She dared me. Not my usual fare, but a change is as good as a holiday. Very NC17 for sex and swearing.

“Shit!”

Tom was on his way to sickbay and stared at the Captain as she stepped through the doors into the corridor. He’d never heard her swear.

“Captain?”

Her captain’s mask dropped into place. “Mr Paris.”

“Is there something wrong, Captain?”

“Wrong? What makes you think there’s something wrong, Lieutenant?”

Now Tom was stuck. What did he say? She obviously had no intention of talking to him about what was upsetting her, but he didn’t like seeing her like this and he genuinely would like to help. Ah, what the hell. “You seem upset, Captain and I’ve never heard you swear before.”

“Keep this up, Lieutenant, and you’re likely to hear more.”

“I’m sorry, Captain. I’ll….” Just then the sickbay doors opened and Chakotay and the Ramuran woman, Kellin, strolled out into the corridor. They walked straight past Tom and the Captain as if they weren’t there. Tom watched the Captain’s face as they walked away. Her lips tightened but her eyes crinkled with hurt.

Tom wanted to king hit him. The stupid bastard. The man had balls for brains. What the hell did he think he was doing? No one was really sure who the hell this woman was and he was fawning all over her and making a spectacle of himself. The man was an idiot.

Tom couldn’t hide the anger in his eyes as he turned and found the Captain looking at him with a bitter smile. Tom just nodded in understanding. “I’ve got Sandrine’s up and running. Care for a drink and a game of pool, Captain?”

He watched her as she opened her mouth to refuse his offer, but with a quick glance up the corridor, she gave him a brisk nod. “Sounds like an excellent idea, Mr Paris. Let’s go.”

They made their way in silence to the turbo lift. He wasn’t sure what to say to her, but reading her stern profile, she didn’t look like she wanted to talk. So he took her lead and kept quiet.

It was a quick trip down one level to the holodecks and Tom breathed a sigh of relief when they stepped into the warm atmosphere of the French bar. Sandrine was behind the counter and waved to them. “Ah, Tom cherie, and Madame Captain. It is good to see you.”

Kathryn nodded to the woman and Tom gave Sandrine a wink. “Your best bottle of Beaujolais, Sandrine.”

“Certainly, mon cherie.”

Tom turned to Kathryn. “Shall I rack them up, Captain?”

She nodded. “Why not. You can break, Mr Paris.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He quickly organised the balls and with a carefully calculated shot, he potted two striped balls. He took his next shot and missed. “You’re solids, Captain.”

She still wasn’t terribly talkative and Tom wasn’t quite sure what to do. Sandrine arrived with their wine and he handed Kathryn a glass as she contemplated the lay of the table.

“This is very nice, Tom.” She was holding up her glass of wine.

“It’s one of the last few bottles of ’58 St Henri that I have left. I’m glad you like it.”

“This is real?” She looked at him in surprise. “How did you get it onto the holodeck?”

Tom grinned. “I have the holodeck programmed with key phrases. When I ask Sandrine for ‘your best bottle of Beaujolais’ a bottle is automatically beamed from my quarters.”

“That could be considered a waste of valuable energy, Mr Paris. I’m guessing that the transporter logs show no activity?”

Tom tried not to look too guilty as he nodded. “I’m…ahh… yes, ma’am.”

She gave a non committal shrug. “Nice work.”

His shoulders slumped in relief, but it was short lived as he watched the Captain clear the table and pot the black ball without missing a beat. She really was something.

“Rack ‘em up again, Mr Paris.” She took a large swig of her wine and quirked her eyebrow at him.

He grinned. “Yes, Ma’am.”

As he set the balls on the table, he watched her. She was still frowning.

“Your break.”

His voice jolted her out of her musings and she bent over the table and potted three balls off the break, then dispatched two more before missing the next shot. Tom managed to sink three balls but as he played he noticed that the Captain had almost finished her third glass of wine. It was an indicator of how upset she really was. He swallowed a large mouthful of his own and moved over to her side to pour himself another glass. “It won’t last, Captain.”

“Mr Paris?”

“The Commander and the Ramuran woman. It’s just an infatuation. It won’t last.”

She gave a derisive snort. “And you know this because…?”

“He loves you. He always has.”

“He has an interesting way of showing it.” In a very deliberate move, Kathryn leant over the table and slammed a ball into the corner pocket. Tom winced. He had a mental image of the Commander’s face and other parts of his anatomy etched on each of the balls she was hitting. It wasn’t pleasant. She was mighty pissed and Tom couldn’t blame her. The man was a fool. Fancy throwing over Kathryn Janeway for a piece of alien fluff. The man didn’t know a good thing when it was right in front of him. Tom had certainly had his fantasies over the years. They all had. You couldn’t help but be drawn to Kathryn Janeway. She was everything you could ever desire in a woman. She was beautiful, powerful, compassionate, and as sexy as hell.

The wine was beginning to affect him and he felt the telltale throb of arousal as he watched her lean over the table, with her butt in the air and her hair draped over her shoulder as she took aim. With mesmerising precision she knocked the eight ball into the side pocket.

Suddenly the world seemed to be moving in slow motion as she turned to him, tossing her hair over he shoulder and blinking. He tried to hide his look of desire, but it was too late. She’d seen it and was now staring at him strangely.

“A…” He cleared his throat. “Another game, Captain?”

She nodded slowly and then downed the last dregs of her wine. She lifted the bottle to find it was empty. “What are the magic words, Lieutenant?” There was an unfamiliar glint in her eyes and Tom had trouble dragging his eyes away from her.

“Your best bottle of Beaujolais, Sandrine.” They both turned to the counter and watched as the bottle materialised.

She raised her eyebrows. “You rack them up again while I get the bottle.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Mr Paris, if we’re going to get drunk together, I think it’s only fair that you call me Kathryn.”

Tom nodded. “Only if you call me Tom.”

She nodded as she walked past him to the counter. He watched as she turned back towards him, swaying slightly. “Where’s the cork screw, Tom?”

He placed his cue on the table and walked towards the bar bumping into a chair on his way there. The wine was playing havoc with his judgement, but he could swear she was looking at him with something akin to hunger in her eyes. The throb grew stronger as he got closer to her. Sandrine was talking to one of the holographic characters further down the bar so Tom reached over and grabbed the cork screw off the counter. “Here, I’ll do it.”

Kathryn handed him the bottle and watched him intently as he pulled the cork from the bottle with a dull pop. He poured her another glass and one for himself. As he handed her the glass their fingers brushed together and he felt the spark.

She sipped her wine and stared at him over the rim of her glass. “He’s an ass where blondes are concerned. It’s not the first time.”

“I’m not going to disagree with you. The man needs his head read. I’d take a swing at him, only I know I’d end up in the brig or worse. The man has a killer left hook.”

“It’s tempting.”

“Why don’t you, Kathryn.”

She huffed a laugh. “Can’t you just see it? Good morning, Commander. Done any new blondes lately? Thwack!”

Tom laughed. The bitter and slightly course edge to her words was intoxicating, and he couldn’t take his eyes off her as she leant against the bar, her eyes unfocussed and her hair a little mussed. “It would feel damn good though, and I don’t get to feel ‘good’ very often these days. The burden of command.”

“I’d be happy to help.” He couldn’t believe he’d said that, although he wasn’t quite sure that they were speaking about the same thing. Standing as still as stone he waited for her to administer one her brutal knock downs.

Instead she turned towards him slowly. “Would you, Tom?” The want in her eyes spoke volumes and he knew that they were definitely talking about the same thing.

“In a heartbeat.”

“A pity fuck for your Captain?”

He hardened instantly. “Never pity. I’ve wanted you for years and there’s a long line behind the commander and me. There’s no need for you to be alone, Kathryn.”

She snorted. “Good Lord, I can’t believe I’m speaking to you like this. You bring out the worst in me, Tom Paris.”

“You bring out the best in me, Kathryn Janeway.” He was sincere and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

“You’re a good man, Tom, but you’d probably be wise to run a mile.”

“Let me be the judge of that.” He could see her breath quicken as he moved a little closer.

Her look lingered on his lips then her eyes slowly rose to meet his. “Computer, delete holographic characters and lock holodeck doors, authorisation Janeway Lambda 147.”

They were now standing in the eerie silence of the empty bar, but all Tom could see were her blue eyes as they stared at him. He sucked in a jagged breath as her hand touched his chest. “Is this really what you want, Tom? You know this can never leave this room. Our lives out there couldn’t countenance this. It’s a once in a lifetime deal. Just two people giving solace. Can you live with that?”

“At the moment I know I can’t live without it. Kathryn, I need to touch you.”

She gave a brisk nod and then moaned as his arms wrapped around her and his head tucked into the crook of her neck. His hot breath warmed her skin and sent shivers down her spine. His mouth worked its way torturously along her jaw and they staggered against the bar as his lips met hers. Reaching up into his hair, she grasped his head, pulling it towards her – fingernails digging into his scalp painfully as their mouths pressed together, the taste of wine on their lips.

His tongue plunged into her mouth and she pulled her head away and gasped. “Oh, God, it’s been so long.”

They fell back against the counter, and he ground the hot bulge of his sex against her. Her hand pushed between their bodies and stroked over the hard length of him. It was Tom’s turn to groan.

They swung around again and knocked over a chair. One of her hands was still clawing at his hair as he placed his hands under her bottom and lifted her so her hot centre was pressing into his erection. He could feel the heat and moisture of her through their clothes and as he pushed her against the wall next to the bar, she let out a plaintive cry. “Oh God, so good.”

Need and want had taken over and any thought of restraint was long gone. Their mouths ground together, matching the press and thrust of their lower bodies. Tom’s hand roughly pulled aside her jacket and tee, and stroked over her warm belly and up to her breasts. He tore at her bra, one breast spilling from the lacy confines into the palm of his hand. It was hot, soft and tipped with the hardened nub of her erect nipple. He bent low and took it in his mouth as she cried out again. He was thrusting against her and pulling at her, trying to press her body into his. He tugged and grabbed at her, muttering against her breast as he licked and suckled. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, so beautiful.”

They were lost.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was pounding herself down onto him. Taking several gasping breaths, he pulled away for a moment to look at her. She was totally immersed in her quest for release and was stunning in her oblivion. With her head thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut, she grunted through gritted teeth. Her hair was a tousled mess, her clothing in disarray with one breast exposed and her hands clutched at him. He couldn’t believe it was happening but he would never forget this moment.

The reality of what they were doing sent a surge of longing through him and he knew they wouldn’t last much longer. She was teetering on the brink already and he was so aroused it was almost painful.

He took her mouth in another wet plunging kiss as his hand slipped down the front of her pants. With a grunt of irritation, she dropped one leg to the floor and undid her pants to give him more room. He had better access now and slipped his fingers through her sodden folds and into her pulsing depths. It was too much. He could feel his orgasm roiling to the surface.

Kathryn could sense what was happening and in an instant she had his pants undone and his throbbing penis in her hand. Kicking her pants off one leg she hoisted herself up again and guided him to her opening, letting out a yelp as he plunged into her.

Two thrusts was all it took. He registered the moist heat and the trembling tightness of her inner muscles just before they clamped down on him and they both exploded.

Tom howled and Kathryn grunted and moaned in unison with the rhythmic pulses of her climax. Her fingers dug into his shoulder and clutched at the fabric of his jacket. He slammed into her with each pulsing spurt of his ejaculation.

After several moments they both sagged against one another, their foreheads touching as they tried to catch their breaths. Kathryn chuckled, the movement making her inner muscles jerk and throb and Tom thrust against her one more time and groaned. Her legs dropped to the floor and he slipped from her, their combined juices trickling down her thighs. The sticky reality of what they’d done came as a jolt, and she looked at him. “I meant what I said, Tom. Outside, this never happened.”

He nodded, the moment so intense that he couldn’t really speak. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. For some reason he felt like crying.

After a few moments she pushed against him gently. “We have to get tidied up. Are you alright, Tom?”

He pulled back and gave her a broad smile and lied a little bit. “Wonderful. You?” He missed her already.

She beamed at him. “Me too.”

There was a moment of uncomfortable awkwardness before Kathryn tugged down her shirt and Tom turned away to pull up his trousers, giving her some privacy to straighten her uniform.

“I don’t suppose there’s a bathroom here?”

Tom shrugged. “I’m afraid not.”

Kathryn nodded. “Well, I can’t walk the corridors looking like this.”

“I think I can help with that.” He opened his mouth to give the computer instructions to beam her to her quarters, but before he could say anything, she laid her hand on his arm. “Tom, thank you. You’re a good man and if things were different…”

He shook his head. “You know, Kathryn, we’re great together, but it would never work. To be honest I think we’re too much alike. We like a challenge. You’ve got the big guy and I’ve got B’Elanna. We could never just settle…” He gave her a warm smile. “Do you know what I mean? We don’t ever take the easy route. It’s not our style or in our natures.”

She reached up and kissed his cheek. “I know exactly what you mean.” She took a step away. “Thank you.” She smiled and nodded at him. “See you on the bridge, Lieutenant.”

“Aye, Captain. Computer, beam the Captain to her quarters, authorisation Paris Red-herring 223.”

Kathryn stared at him wide eyed and her face broke into a broad grin as she shimmered out of existence.

Tom stood there staring at the space she’d occupied for several long moments. Already the whole experience seemed like a dream. He closed his eyes and pictured her face, reminding himself of the feel of her body and her scent. A moment out of time it might have been, but it was one that he would cherish forever.

Two hours later the senior staff were called to the bridge. There was an intruder on board. A Ramuran tracer had managed to beam on board and was pursuing Kellin. A magneton sweep finally revealed the intruder, but it was too late. He’d already used the neurolytic emitter on Kellin and her memories of Chakotay were already fading.

Within hours she’d left the ship without a backward glance, leaving behind a heartbroken First Officer and a sad but relieved Captain.

Chakotay was in the transporter room when the Ramuran ship engaged its cloak and disappeared.

Tom turned around from the helm and looked at his Captain. With a wry smile she gave him the order to engage warp and to get out of the sector as quickly as possible.

He answered with a crisp, “Aye, Captain.”

* * *

Tom walked into the mess hall and nodded to Neelix who was walking back from the table where Chakotay was sitting writing with pen and paper. Tom grabbed two cups of coffee from the counter and moved towards his commanding officer. “Do you mind if I join you, Commander?”

Chakotay looked up and shook his head. “Have a seat, Paris.”

“Here. I thought you might need this.”

“Thanks.”

Tom watched him for a few minutes. “So it’s true then?”

Chakotay looked up.

“We’re going to lose the memories of these last few days?”

Chakotay nodded. “That’s why I’m trying to write everything down before I forget completely.”

“You loved her?”

“Yes, although it’s fading already.”

“Have you thought that perhaps there are some things we’re not supposed to remember?”

Chakotay placed the pen on the table and sat back.

“What would you know, Paris?”

Tom stared intently at the man across from him. “Maybe a lot more than you think.” It was a loaded moment but he let it go and took a long draught of his coffee. “I just saw the Captain. She was looking for you. We’re all going to Sandrine’s for a drink and a game of pool. I think she’d like it if you joined her. It’s been a long few days for all of us.”

Chakotay frowned then looked down at the pages of writing in front of him. The urgency was fading. He raised his eyes to meet the man’s gaze across the table. “She was looking for me?”

“Uh huh. I think she’s missed you.”

“Hmmm. Maybe you’re right, Tom.” He stood up and picked up the paper and pen. “Watching her wipe the floor with you at Sandrine’s might be just what I need.”

“I thought you might think so.”

“After you, Paris.” They made their way to the door. Chakotay stopped in front of the recycler on his way out and with a sigh dropped the papers and pen into the unit. “Let’s go.”

“Right behind you, Sir.” Tom watched with relief as the papers dematerialised.

Grinning he sauntered out of the mess hall and thought to himself, ‘everything would be alright and how it should be’.

- _fin_ -


End file.
